Juice extraction systems used to make juice from food products such as fruits and vegetables are designed with feeders or chutes to feed the food products through the juicers. However, such systems do not accommodate for loading large portions of food products into chutes, and hence are characterized by slow processing speeds or throughputs. In addition, such systems do not provide for re juicing droppings or exhaust from the juicer. Similarly, prior art funnels are designed to be used with liquid substances, prone to clogging and cannot be efficiently and effectively used with juicers or blenders for processing solid food products such as fruits and vegetables.